dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria von Doom
Victoria von Doom Gallery Real Name: Victoria von Doom (legally changed from Mee-Kyong Lee) Current Alias: Vicky Aliases: Victoria von Doom, Vicky, Prissy von Doom, Bitchy von Doom Identity: Public Alignment: Evil Affiliation: Cabal, Acts of Vengeance Relatives: Victor von Doom (father) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Latverian Embassy, Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'3'' Weight: 110 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: South Korea Marital Status: Single Occupation: Heir to Latveria, Latverian Ambassador Education: College Student Origin: Technological genius Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea Creators: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline History Early Life Victoria is the bastard child of Victor von Doom and a prostitute he happened to nail on a trip to Korea. Seeing as Vicky's mom was a prostitute, she didn't want a kid! So once she had Vicky, she tossed the kid to her sister. Vicky, being born a prodigy child, took up the viol;in very quickly and easily. Her aunt seeing Vicky as a possible way to make a lot of money, took Vicky to perform professionally, and as expected, she did make her aunty tons of money! Eventually, once she was in her early teens, she left Korea, heading off to America as soon as she learned English. On a trip to New York City, she was caught in a fight between the Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom. Seeing as she was there to look for him, it was very easy to tell that was him. Unluckily for her, trying to get his attention, she found herself trapped in the rumble of the fight, for about a day. Through the TV show Maury, she manages to get him on the show, and a DNA test to prove herself to be his long-lost daughter. Though, that ended with Dr. Doom throwing a chair, fighting with the security, and getting the best episode of Maury to date. Seeing as Vicky was 13 at the time, and he was her biological father, she went to live with him. She then changed her name from Mee-Kyong Lee to Victoria von Doom. Seeing as Victor didn't want a snot nosed brat around, he sent her to Agatha Harkness' School of Magic. There, she found Mack (who was 10 at the time) sobbing over something. Vicky trying to help ended up being assumed to be bullying the girl, so when Mercedes walked by seeing what was going on, she shot a lightning bolt at Vicky, not to hurt her, just to scare her out of her mind... though seeing as Vicky's unlucky, the bolt bounced off something and hit Vicky, frying her! While the Hunter sisters forgot, Vicky built a giant cannon she called the "DOOMsday Cannon" and was found out quickly trying to get it out of her room, getting expelled. She ended up getting an education in Latveria, and going to America for her college, attending Princeton University. Vicky attended a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. The same exact one that had a radioactive spider bite and give Peter Parker super powers! Though in Vicky's case, she saw him get bitten, poked the dead spider, and had herself stay in the hospital for a month from touching it. Of course Vicky doesn't know what the hell happened to Peter Parker (or who he was) but she does know that spiders suck. While driving around New York City once, she found her car picked up by the Hulk, and thrown at someone... luckily, she had seatbelt on! L.O.V.E.! Victoria, in an effort to try to get to L.O.V.E., ended up in a fight with them, and shot them down, then tried to arrest them! After all, they had a very well weaponed ship, and resisted questioning by her Doombots. She manages to capture Mack and Paranoia, throwing the two to the dungeon. Sleven was assumed dead, Jon escaped, and TMI was thrown into a dumpster. However, the Masters of Evil arrived, and her father was nowhere in sight! She was quick to release Paranoia and Mackenzie if they would help her fight them off, and with the rest of L.O.V.E. they did just that! Afterward, Victoria let them go, just as her Doomdaddy arrived and asked why his castle was in ruins! Shortly after that, with a teleporter she confiscated from Mackenzie, Victoria and her Doombots found themselves in the Flying Gentleman, and invited themselves into the team! Didn't last long, seeing as Mackenzie was in a bad mood (she's cranky if awaken from a nap) and threw the girl, and her doombots, overboard! Social Life Allies Doctor Doom, an endless amount of Doombots. Normally has three Doombots that she named with her as her personal guards. Doombots: *Sparkle - Yellow armor, green cloak/clothes *Shiver - Blue armor, green cloak/clothes *Sizzle - Red armor, green cloak/clothes Enemies All of the enemies of her father are enemies of her! Fantastic Four *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Human Torch *The Thing Masters of Evil *Juggernaut *The Darkness *Task Master L.O.V.E. *Mackenzie Hunter *Blaire Hawkins *TMI-X7 *Dispatch *Sleven *Jonathan Ryk Love Life Victoria has a very committed and loving relationship to a thief named Skye... who is a character in her Harvest Moon DS Cute game (the girl version of Harvest Moon DS) Powers and Weaknesses Powers Gypsy Magic: Vicky has learned magic from her father, while she has shown as much potential as him, she does not practice it regularly, and only knows two spells. Genius-level Intellect: Seeing as she is Dr. Doom's daughter, she possesses his genius-level intellect, and is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Vicky, like her father, specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. She also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. *Amongst other things, Vicky is capable of speaking English, Latverian, and Korean. She learned French, Spanish, Arabic, Chinese and Russian for diplomatic reasons, as those languages are considered in the united nations, and helpful for politics. Diplomatic Immunity: Being considered an official family member of the leader of a sovereign nation (after that Maury episode) she now enjoys diplomatic immunity during trips with her father. Despite her technically being illegitimate (but it's Dr. Doom, so screw the rules, they have power!) Weaknesses Vicky is a regular human being, as such besides for her intellect and the two spells she knows possess no extraordinary abilities beyond what an average woman like her is capable of. Vicky is afraid of marine life, and spiders. Unlucky: Vicky is absurdly unlucky, it seems like if something bad happens, it tends to happen to her! Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Victoria von Doom AGE: 19 STRENGTHS: Intelligent, some magical ability, commands three Doombots. WEAKNESSES: Regular human, fears marine life and spiders, unlucky. Statistics STRENGTH: Feeble AGILITY: Typical ENDURANCE: Typical REASON: Incredible INTUITION: Incredible PSYCHE: Amazing SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Excellent Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Poor (1d4) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Amazing (5d10) Limitations/Weaknesses Vicky is absurdly terrified of all marine life and spiders. Besides for that, she's a regular highly intelligent girl, and as such doesn't possess many abilities outside of the two spells she knows. Vicky is absurdly unlucky, if something bad happens, it happens to her. The worst outcomes that can happen, will happen to her. Other Abilities Magic: Vicky shows the same potential as her father, but only knows two spells. *Eldritch Bolts: Amazing (5d10) *Eldritch Shield: Remarkable (3d10) 1 area Weapons Vicky's weapons are her three Doombots, which she often upgrades.